On This Very Christmas Night
by MusicKeeper
Summary: Kira discovers snow during her Life Day holdiay on Mandalore.


**'ello, peoples of the earth! Did y'all miss me?**

**Anyway, Christmas makes me nostalgic, and I remembered an old idea I had during Christmas 2013 that I couldn't write yet cause Kira's story wasn't finished. However, now it's Christmas once again, and I have written this little oneshot for Kira and Obi-Wan. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kira Narro's inner alarm clock never ceased to wake her before dawn, an old habit from her days on Zygerria. However, now the nine-year-old could return to slumber if she so wished, for no guard would arrive to wake her with a whip if she wasn't awake and working by the specified time.<p>

Kira, a Jedi Padawan of one year, and her master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had been invited to stay on Mandalore for a week during the Life Day celebrations, courtesy of Duchess Satine Kryze. Kira had thought it a miracle when the Council agreed to release her and her Master from duty for that week and allow them to visit Obi-Wan's old friend.

The young girl hadn't known what to expect from the Duchess. On the way to Mandalore, Obi-Wan had spoken nothing but good of their host, but Kira had still been nervous. As her Master landed their transport ship, Kira had watched out the window for the Duchess, hoping to get a peek. Finally she'd spotted the remarkable woman Obi-Wan had told her so much about, and the butterflies in her stomach had returned. However, she'd grabbed her wrap, as it got bitterly cold on Mandalore during the winter, and followed Obi-Wan out of the ship.

Kira had hung back as the Duchess greeted Obi-Wan, but her master didn't let her hide for long. He'd proudly introduced his Padawan to the Duchess, and Kira had bowed politely. The Duchess was very kind, asking Kira to please call her Satine and asking her what she had been studying at the Temple. In the end, Kira decided that the Duchess - excuse me, Satine - was not one to be nervous around. If you were a friend, that is.

Satine had led Kira and Obi-Wan inside the palace and shown them to the dinner table, where a warm, festive meal had been laid out. They'd eaten dinner as the light shining through the windows turned darker and darker until it finally burned out. Finally, Satine had shown them both to their rooms. The two females dropped off Obi-Wan first so Satine could take the time to show Kira exactly where everything was and watch as Kira admired the room. The crystal chandelier above especially excited Kira, who loved how the crystal sparkled.

This morning, the morning of Life Day, was the first full day Kira would spend on Mandalore, and she was quite excited, but she was also very warm under the satin sheets and comfortable in the soft cotton nightgown that had been left in the wardrobe for her. And she wouldn't be holding anything up, as Obi-Wan wouldn't wake up for another hour or two.

However, Kira couldn't go back to sleep. Instead, she stared at the faint moonlight filtering through the window. Something drew her out of the huge, warm bed and to the window. There, she was greeted with a beautiful sight. Over the city that was just beginning to wake up, with lights on here and there in the tall skyscrapers, white flakes skipped and twirled in the air. Though Kira had never seen such a thing before, she'd read enough to know that the white flakes were snow.

She'd never imagined the snow would be so beautiful.

Kira decided to go and look at the snow from the balcony outside the main room. She slipped into a thick robe and a pair of slippers she'd brought, and out the door she went.

The corridor led to the main room, and Kira was in such a hurry that she completely missed the figure sitting in a chair near one of the windows. She quietly opened the door and slipped outside, leaving the door slightly ajar so she wouldn't get locked out.

Kira ran to the edge of the balcony, grabbing the railing for balance. She looked out over the city and watched the snow fall there, then she lifted her face to watch it fall from the sky. Some of the snowflakes landed on her nose, and she giggled like a child at the cold, delicious sensation.

So delighted was Kira with the snow and its soft, sparkling beauty that she almost didn't hear the sound of someone opening the door to join her on the balcony. She turned around to see her new company and found Satine on the balcony with her. The Duchess did not look much like a Duchess, with her robe carelessly tossed around her shoulders and her blond curls tumbling over her shoulders.

Kira bowed a little. "Good morning, Duc - Satine," she said. "I apologize if I woke you."

Satine smiled and approached the railing to stand next to Kira. "You didn't. I was watching the snow as well, but I didn't have the idea to watch it outside."

Kira returned to starting at the snow. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Is it?"

Kira nodded enthusiastically. "Do you like the snow?"

"I've loved it ever since I was a little girl," Satine replied.

Kira looked up at Satine. "I've never seen it before."

"Never?" When Kira shook her head, Satine's eyes began to twinkle. "After the Life Day celebration, I'll have to teach you to make snow angels."

Kira liked the sound of that. "What else can you do in the snow?"

"Well, you can make snowmen, and..." Satine looked down at Kira. "You can have snowball fights."

Kira fought the urge to jump up and down. "Can we get Obi-Wan to join us?"

"Of course we can."

The door creaked open again behind them, and Obi-Wan stepped outside, his hair a bit rumpled from sleep. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Satine said with a grin.

Kira ran to Obi-Wan and tugged on his arm to lead him to the railing. "Master, look at the snow!" she said excitedly. "Isn't it just gorgeous?"

"It is, Kira, it is." Obi-Wan patted her shoulder as he looked at the snow. He, too, seemed to fall under the spell of the view before him. Kira returned to just looking, noticing that there was a faint covering of white on the ground already.

Satine leaned her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder, and he put his free arm around her waist. Kira simply stared at the falling snow as she enjoyed feeling like a loved daughter, with Obi-Wan's hand on her shoulder and Satine giving her a smile. Kira savored that moment, for she knew she might never get such a moment again.

* * *

><p><strong>Since I ship Obitine extremely hard and like to think of Obi-Wan and Kira as an adopted father daughter pair, I like to think of these three as a family. It was nice to be able to portray Kira acting a little childish about the snow, especially since she was not able to have many childish moments in Eyes Open. <strong>

**If you liked it, hated it, or wanted to light it up and watch it burn, review and let me know! Merry Christmas, peoples of the earth! :)**


End file.
